Pretty Little Heartbreaker
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: Jason smiled, "I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then nothing at all."- What if Aria called Jason instead of Ezra at the police station? What if Aria regretted choosing Ezra? What if being friends was not enough? And how will 'A' react?
1. Just Friends

**Pretty Little Heartbreaker**

**Summary: ****Jason smiled, "I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then nothing at all." - ****What if Aria called Jason instead of Ezra at the police station? What if Aria regretted choosing Ezra? What if being friends was not enough? How many hearts will Aria break? And how will 'A' react to Aria's love life? **

**Pairings: Aria/Jason, Aria/Ezra (for a while), Spencer/Toby/Wren, Emily/Maya/Samara, Jenna/Garrett and any other pairings that may come up. **

**A/N: Hey it's been a while ain't it guys lol. For any old readers who watch the show, I am back and for any new readers, I hope you enjoy this story. Let me know by reviewing guys! Oh and Chapters will be longer after the first one!  
><strong>

**Take care **

**X**

**Chapter 1: Just Friends**

"The truth is, I do care about your brother...but I also care about _you._ I wanted to tell you in the off chance that you might feel the same way..." Jason spoke softly with pure vulnerability in his voice. He was putting himself out there, something Alison always berated him for not doing.

Aria's eyes widened. Surely he didn't mean what she thought he meant?

It was in that moment, in his eyes Aria saw Jason wasn't lying. He cared about her? He leaned in slowly, almost tentatively, gently his lips pressed against hers. Aria did not react at first, but soon she melted into the kiss. She thought about all the times she saw him when he was younger, the time at the basketball court, the lift he gave her after the fashion show, how he helped Mike…Jason. _Ezra…_

Aria suddenly pulled away, "I can't do this," she managed.

"Why not?" Jason asked softly, causing Aria to want to kiss him again.

"I'm not…available," Aria answered slowly, "I'm sorry." And she genuinely was, for the first time she actually regretted having a boyfriend. She regretted having Ezra.

Xxxxxxx

Why was she thinking about that? Why was Aria Montgomery thinking about kissing Jason while she was stuck in a police questioning room on a suspected homicide charge? Wasn't she meant to be replaying all the events that had led her to this moment? Wasn't that what normal people who got arrested did? Didn't people replay past events and go through every 'what if'? So why on Earth was she thinking about Jason DiLaurentis? Come on Detective Wilden was back and all she was thinking about was Jason…Jason. Jason who would never do this? Small tears escaped Aria's eyes. Jason wasn't the one. Spencer was wrong. Emily was wrong. Hanna was wrong.

"I need to make a phone call," Aria said to the officer, "I never made one before…I want to make one now." Her body was shaking as she spoke quickly.

Garrett dragged her by the arm to the phone. She was tentative. She should call Ezra, Ezra who was her boyfriend. It should be Ezra. Yet her fingers called another number.

"I need you," she whispered into the phone when she heard a faint hello, "I need you." She was crying softly now, "I was wrong. I made a mistake and now…at the police station…" she sniffed, "I'm so sorry." Tears ran down Aria's cheeks as she cried on the phone, no longer able to hear Jason on the other end. Garrett pulled the phone away after her time was up and took her back.

"Did you call…" Spencer asked knowing that they were being watched from the glass window.

"No," Aria shook her head, "I just…it doesn't matter. Is anyone here yet?"

"One of the officers said Spencer's mum is coming in to see us. Officially," Hanna whispered.

Emily sighed, "I can't believe this."

"Be careful Em," Spencer warned and nodded to the glass mirror in front of her. She almost felt Detective Wilden smirk.

"We didn't do anything," Hanna whispered. "We didn't."

'A' had set them up again and all four girls knew it. Within half an hour Spencer's mum had come in to see them. She had explained that Detective Wilden's suspension had been lifted because he had evidence to prove that they were guilty.

"What evidence?" Hanna demanded as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"The murder weapon was found on you," Veronica Hastings repeated her earlier statement.

"But we found that!" Hanna argued.

"That story might not stand up in court," Veronica sighed.

"Mum…we didn't…" Spencer stuttered.

"I know Spencer," Veronica said strictly and firmly. She closed her eyes breathing slowly as all four eyes were on her, "But we have been here before girls." Veronica opened her eyes and stared at the four shocked faces looking at her. Four young, scared faces. "Is there anything you girls would like to tell me?"

Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria all exchanged looks. The last time they told someone their secret, the girls had ended up in jail. On a homicide charge.

"Someone is set-" Spencer started.

"Setting you up?" Veronica snapped. She sighed and more gently said, "But Ian is dead."

Aria nodded, "Do you think we did this?" She had to ask she had to know.

Veronica hesitated and the girls got their answer. "No I don't." She might as well have asked them to plead guilty.

"What happens now?" Emily asked tentatively.

"You will be released on bail," Veronica said softly. "Pending an investigation and a trial."

"We're being charged," Spencer deducted.

Veronica sighed, "You were found with the murder weapon. You were found using said murder weapon. Detective Wilden was not letting this one go. Be grateful you aren't remanded in custody until a bail hearing."

All four girls nodded. Thank goodness for the Hasting connections.

"Do the standard bail restrictions apply?" Spencer asked.

Veronica nodded, "No leaving the city, your passports are surrendered and you have to report to the police station once every day. Those are your conditions. If you break any of the conditions you will be remanded in custody till your trial date."

The girls could not believe this was happening. This was more serious than last time. Last time they were number one suspects, this time they were waiting on a trial.

"Can…will…the trial…" Aria stammered.

"There is evidence to take you all to trial. If something changes from this moment to the trial date then the charges will be dropped but the chances of that are slim to none. The trial date will be in a few weeks time. This is serious girls, very serious."

They all knew that.

"Can we leave…" Hanna said slowly, "Like now?"

Veronica stood up, "Yes we are all leaving now. Tomorrow afternoon I will be speaking to all of you. Be at my house at three. No later, we have to discuss our options. I have informed your parents."

They all nodded and slowly they exited the room. Hanna walked straight over to her mother who was talking to Aria's parents. Before Aria could reach them, Jason stood in front of her.

"Aria…" he whispered knowing that her parents were behind him and that Peter Hasting was watching him.

"Jason…" Aria found herself saying and behind him her parents were heading over to her.

"Aria," Ella said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Mum," Aria muttered as Ella hugged her.

"We will sort this out Aria," Byron said as he stood beside Jason. Byron seemed to have aged over night.

Aria nodded into her mum's shoulder. Her eyes locked with Jason's. His eyes were warm and she wanted to hug him next but she knew that was not possible. Not here, not now.

"Come on," Byron said. "Let's go." He turned to Jason and carefully shook his head at him. Byron knew Jason was here because this was his sister's murder case but he had no idea whether Jason thought the girls were guilty or not. He would shake his hand usually but today Byron nodded, just incase Jason thought…

"Dad," Aria said, shaking Byron out of his thoughts.

The Montgomery's headed off behind the Hastings and followed by Emily and Hanna's family.

Xxxxxxxxx

After a long discussion, Aria headed to her bedroom. Her parents believed that she was innocent and that was one thing. It seemed Ella and Ashley had already deducted that someone was targeting the girls. There was no need for Aria to mention 'A' because Ella already knew there was someone after the girls. Someone who had caused chaos at the fashion show. Someone who was probably hurting the girls and the girls were not saying anything. Ella was a cleaver woman.

Aria heard her parents' door shut. She heard them whispering and after an hour she heard their light switch off. It was three in the morning when she heard her dad snore. Aria, however, could not sleep.

Aria grabbed her phone, surprised that 'A' was not rubbing her face in the arrest. Aria sighed. She grabbed a jacket and headed down the stairs. This was probably a bad idea but Aria needed some air. Sneaking out of the house was second nature to her. Her parents trusted her not to do anything stupid. They believed her when she said she did not kill Alison. Aria was lucky.

Closing the front door behind her, Aria stepped out into the fresh air. She still had her phone in her hand and she was genuinely tempted to call Ezra, regardless of Jackie's threats but something held her back. It wasn't Ezra that Aria wanted to see. Walking onto the front porch she sighed. 'A' was becoming more serious. This wasn't a game anymore, there were no threats about small petty things, this was a homicide charge. This was worse. 'A' had tried to kill Hanna and Emily and now she wanted to send all of them to jail. Worse then death.

A silver convertible drove past and slowly it pulled up in front of her house.

Aria's heart skipped a beat. She knew that car. When the figure walked out of the car Aria found herself smiling, regardless of the situation.

Jason, looking tired was walking up the front lawn.

"What are you doing here?" Aria spoke quietly as Jason stood in front of her on the porch. His hair was ruffled, his eyes were bloodshot and he was still wearing the same outfit that he had on at the police station.

"I was worried about you," Jason admitted, "I was hoping you'd be awake."

Aria nodded, "Because of the phone call?"

"Yes," Jason answered, running a hand through his hair.

Aria gulped, "Jason…"

"Aria," Jason interrupted, "Before you say anything, I need you to know something."

Aria nodded.

"I remembered what happened that night," Jason said slowly.

Aria did not need to be told what 'that' night meant, "You do?"

"There was a party, I was drunk. I was with a girl that night Aria. I remember everything from that night. I was no where near Ally," Jason smiled.

"That's brilliant news!" Aria said sarcastically "Now we just have to find out where Ally was and I'll be free too."

Jason sighed.

"I'm sorry Jason," Aria said softly, a tear sliding down her cheek, "I am happy. I am really happy that you remember, it means everyone will be off your back and … it's brilliant news, it really is."

"Aria about –" Jason started.

"I called you because I did need you Jason," Aria admitted, knowing where Jason was heading.

"But that teacher," Jason said confused.

"I need you Jason," Aria sighed, "Tonight I was scared. I was scared and I called you. Ezra, I am in love with Ezra but Jason against all odds you do make me feel safe. When I say I need you, I need you as a friend. I don't want to lose that friendship that we have." _ Am I lying to myself?_

Jason took a few steps backwards and then walked back to Aria slowly. He nodded, "Just friends?"

"Just friends," Aria repeated.

Jason smiled, "I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then nothing at all."

Jason moved in slightly closer and gently leaned in for a hug. Aria reached around his neck and hugged him back.

"Just friends," Jason whispered in Aria's ear.

Aria felt the hairs rise on her neck, and a small blush creep up on her neck, "Yeah, just friends."


	2. Three's a Crowd

**Pretty Little Heartbreaker**

**Summary: ****Jason smiled, "I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then nothing at all." - ****What if Aria called Jason instead of Ezra at the police station? What if Aria regretted choosing Ezra? What if being friends was not enough? How many hearts will Aria break? And how will 'A' react to Aria's love life?**

**Pairings: Aria/Jason, Aria/Ezra (for a while), Spencer/Toby/Wren, Emily/Maya/Samara, Jenna/Garrett and any other pairings that may come up.**

**A/N: Hey! **

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS **

**I really did not expect all the reviews and damn the number of alerts was like wow! **

**Thank you so much guys, your reviews are the reason I will continue this story and updates will be every Friday. Once in a while they will be early depends on how much time I get but I really don't want to make you wait forever for updates so once a week minimum **

**Again guys, keep the reviews coming Oh and I did try to reply to every review, and once or twice when I sent the review reply fanfiction crashed so I am sorry if I didn't reply but I will reply to each review this time! **

**Take care guys**

**V**

**X**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 2:**

The meeting at the Hasting's household was not going according to plan. Assuming there was a plan. Well, with Veronica Hastings, there was always a plan.

"If you look like good characters of the community –" Veronica repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Attending a charity dance does not make us 'good characters'," Spencer argued.

"You will not just be attending! You will be helping to set it up!" Veronica argued.

"Like I helped at the fair when I was a murder suspect?" Spencer snapped.

The Montgomerys, the Marins' and the Fields' all watched in surprise. Spencer and Veronica had been arguing about the charity dance for the last twenty minutes and Peter Hasting had continued to provide coffee and letting the two women argue.

"You are no longer just a suspect!" Veronica snapped.

Spencer sat back down on the sofa arm. Aria gently squeezed Spencer's knee, assuring her that this will be okay.

"Spence," Aria started, "This may be –"

"Not you and all!" Spencer threw her hands up in frustration.

"Spencer," Aria sighed sitting back. "We have to look like we're not guilty. That's the plan here. Your mother isn't trying to kill us by making us attend a dance."

"I'm with Aria on this one," Emily agreed from the breakfast bar stool.

"But it's just a dance. It's a small gesture that might not even help. We should be finding out about who really killed–" Spencer started but stopped herself.

"What I don't understand," Ella began from beside Aria, "Is how does Ian Thomas fit into this? He wrote a note confessing, so how can our girls be charged?"

"Because the police believe the girls and Ian were in this together," Peter sighed leaning against the kitchen counter.

"That's ridiculous," Wayne Fields muttered.

"Agreed," Ashley muttered.

"The prosecution are sticking to the argument that Ian did try to set Spencer up. However, they were all in this together and it was Spencer and the girls who managed to drive Ian over the edge," Veronica tried to explain.

"You're saying," Byron said making hand gestures, "That they believe Alison's murder was a group…event. Then the group fell apart?"

"Yes," Veronica sighed.

"How do we get out of this?" Hanna asked.

"We keep fighting," Veronica replied looking at each of the girls in turn. "You four keep leading your normal lives and you keep taking part in the community. You show them that you are good girls, that this was not your doing. While you do that, I will work my hardest to find evidence to prove that what the prosecution think is absolutely wrong."

"Can we use what happened at the fashion show as evidence?" Ashley suggested. Veronica raised her eyebrows, "Don't look at me like that Veronica. It shows that someone is after the girls. That is all we need to prove."

"That they were set up," Pam continued hugging Emily from behind.

"That's easier said then done. There's not enough evidence," Veronica shook her head, "Sure we could use the fashion show but what else do we have?"

"The break in at Doctor Sullivan's office," Aria offered.

"Which is circumstantial because that break in does not necessarily have anything to do with you four," Veronica replied.

Everyone looked around. They were stuck. The girls knew they could not expose 'A' again because this time they would risk their families safety. They were stuck.

"Here's the deal, next weekend is the dance. The _charity_ dance, and you four will help this week in the set up and you will all attend," Veronica said softly.

"That's your big plan," Spencer snapped, "Pretend we're perfect little girls."

"Yes Spencer," Veronica snapped back. "You worry about your appearance and I'll worry about the evidence in your case. Do you understand?"

The four girls all nodded. Veronica then dismissed them while the 'adults' talked. The girls headed straight for Aria's house instead. It was a silent walk to Aria's house. None of the girls daring to speak outside. There were no neighbours out on the street but no one could be sure who was lurking.

Aria momentarily glanced at Jason's house. Just quickly, just to see if he was there. There were no curtains twitching and she could not see any movement by the front windows. She felt slightly disappointed, especially after last night. They were just friends, it was no big deal that she wanted to see him. Right?

Her thoughts were interrupted by four simultaneous phone beeps. Four messages.

"The bitch is alive," Hanna muttered as she grabbed her phone.

They all clicked the 'read' button.

**My Liars are going to the ball?**

**Don't forget Cinderella's, it's a masquerade.**

**I wonder which mask I'll wear.**

**-A-**

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna snapped.

"Not here," Spencer warned as they raced to Aria's house.

As soon as they were inside and Aria had checked Mike was not around, they headed to her bedroom.

"A is going to be at the dance?" Emily sighed flopping on Aria's bed while Spencer paced.

Aria took the window seat while Hanna sat beside Emily.

"I didn't know it was a mask ball," Aria groaned. " 'A' could be anyone."

"We won't be safe at the dance," Spencer deducted continuing to pace.

"Are we ever safe," Hanna said as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. "Come on, 'A' is always around. Are you seriously surprised that she's going to be there?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "What are we going to do?"

"Stay out of 'A's way," Emily suggested. " 'A' is stepping up her – or their game."

"At the ball," Spencer said brightly, "We have to keep an eye on our suspects. If we know where they are and 'A' texts then we may catch 'A' or one of the people who is 'A'."

"Spence," Emily sighed.

"Garrett, Jenna and Jason –" Spencer began.

"Jason didn't kill Allison," Aria interrupted. All three eyes were on her.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Jason remembers where he was. He made a statement to the police as well," Aria said softly. "He told me. At the station." Aria added.

"But he was part of NAT," Spencer argued.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll watch him at the dance, if he's there. But Spencer he didn't kill her," Aria argued.

"He's shady," Hanna admitted with a shrug.

"But we've been wrong before," Emily looked at Aria, "We were wrong about Toby and even Ian."

Spencer sighed, "But there is something there. There is something to Jason's story."

Aria nodded, "Maybe but he didn't kill her."

Spencer sighed again, "He's still not ."

"Or Mr. Murderer," Aria smiled.

Spencer sighed, "But you will still keep an eye on him right?"

Aria nodded.

"And me and Em will take Garrett and Jenna," Spencer said.

"And me?" Hanna asked, "I get left with no one?"

"No, you'll have to watch out for any other people who look suspicious," Aria offered.

"Yeah Han," Spencer smiled. "And you'll watch over all of us."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Whatever. At least I get a new dress."

Aria let out a laugh, Spencer smiled and Emily giggled. Somethings never change.

Xxxxxxx

The girls left Aria after an hour, just as Ella and Byron got home. Mike came home twenty minutes after them. The three of the ready to head to Mike's counseling session. After making sure Aria was okay, the three of them left. Aria promised that she would not stay alone and would soon head over to Spencers. She quickly dressed in a black skirt and a grey and pink top. She grabbed a black jacket and her boots and headed out of the door.

Texting Spencer, Aria soon learnt that her friend had decided to meet up with Toby. Aria secretly hoped they would get back together. He made Spencer happy. That made Aria happy.

Aria had walked over to Spencer's house before she got Spencer's reply. Standing across the street from the house, she sighed. She should of drove, then at least she could have headed to the mall.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked from behind.

Aria found herself smiling as she turned around.

There was Jason, in his black t-shirt and dark jeans. He stood there, outside his house, with his arms folded and smiled at her.

"Define lost," Aria smiled.

"Lost," Jason thought, "Unable to find one's way to their destination."

"Ah, so that's what that means," Aria grinned. "I'm not lost…just momentarily…lost."

Jason laughed, "Where are you headed?"

"To Spencer's, but she's out," Aria sighed. "I'm that kind of lost."

"There's more than one kind?" Jason continued walking up towards her.

"Yes. There's lost, like when you don't know where you're going. There's lost when you know where you're going but you can't get there. Then there's lost when you're where you're meant to be but it's not the right place," Aria babbled.

"One and two are the same," Jason noted.

"So they are," Aria agreed.

"I'll walk you back to yours if you like," Jason suggested.

Aria noticed he did not invite her in. She wondered what he was hiding in there. If he was innocent and if like Spencer said, he had taken off the newspapers in Allie's window, what on Earth was he hiding?

"S..sure," Aria stuttered, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"Unless you want to go somewhere else?" Jason suggested, noticing Aria's hesitation.

"No…no, home's good. Just didn't want to be alone," Aria admitted as they started walking.

"Where are your parents?" Jason wondered.

"Mike's counseling. It's a group one," Aria sighed.

"I can stay with you," Jason suggested. "We could just hang out."

"Hang out?" Aria glanced at him.

Jason smiled and nodded his head sarcastically, "Yes hangout. That's what _friends _do."

Aria blushed and turned away. She was glad her hair was acting as a shield. That word. Friends. It bugged her. She did not why but it did.

"I'd like that," Aria admitted. "Unless you have things to do."

"Unless you need to study, I'll stay," Jason said as they reached Aria's house.

Aria nodded leading the way. She led him into the living room.

"So…" she said as he sat down, "Would you like something to drink?"

Jason smirked. "Sit down Aria, I'm fine."

Aria rolled her eyes and sat back beside him. While he leaned forward, Aria sat back relaxing.

"How is Mike?" Jason asked, "Did you tell your parents about the youth center?"

Aria nodded, "I did. Mike will check it out. Right now, the counseling is working. Mike even went to a friend's house today. It's a big step."

"Then why do you sound down," Jason said softly turning his head to Aria. His green eyes bored into her hazel ones.

Aria wondered how he could understand the emotion behind her voice so easily, "Because…" She sighed again. How to explain?

"Because they have enough on their shoulders and they don't need the burden of these charges?" Jason offered.

Aria sat up slowly, moving so she was completely facing him, "You're good at reading me."

"I've known you for a long time Aria," Jason said softly.

Aria smiled as they sat staring at each other. She wanted to say something. She wasn't sure what but she was getting lost in Jason's green eyes. That was not a good thing. All she could think about was how beautiful those eyes were.

"Jason," she began slowly.

Jason stared back at her. Just as Aria was about to open her mouth again, the doorbell rang.

Aria snapped out of it and stood up. Jason leaned back silently swearing at the person on the other side of the door.

"I…I should get that," Aria jumped up. She took a few deep breathes quickly before opening the door.

She pulled open the door, and her smile momentarily faltered, "Ezra."

"Aria, I've been trying to call you for –" Ezra moved past Aria and entered the house, before he saw Jason, now standing in the living room. "Jason."

"Ezra," Jason smiled. "Looks like this is my cue to leave."

"You don't have to," Aria said in a small voice, which earned her a glare from Ezra.

"I think I should," Jason smiled as he walked up to where Ezra and Aria stood. Aria stood in between both as Jason faced Ezra, "Well, I will see you guys soon." He turned to Aria, "Bye Aria."

"Bye Jason," Aria said walking him out and closing the door behind him.

"What was he doing here?" Ezra demanded.

"He…he was just…Mike and my parents had a counseling session and I was alone," Aria attempted.

"So out of all your friends you pick Jason," Ezra sighed, "The guy who kissed you."

"We're just friends Ezra," Aria took a step towards Ezra.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Aria sighed.

Ezra did not believe her, but he dropped it for now.

"We need to talk," Aria said softly. She was wondering how to bring up the conversation with Jackie.

"About the fact that you've been charged with murder?" Ezra demanded. "And you didn't even tell me."

"I would have called you later!" Aria argued.

"You should have called me straight away," Ezra sighed.

A few tears escaped Aria's eyes, "It was…it was hectic. The police station and then Spencer's mum…it was just…"

"Overwhelming," Ezra's voice softened as he hugged Aria tightly, "Aria. I love you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

"I love you too Ezra," Aria sighed into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he whispered kissing her hair. "It's okay, I'm here now."

Aria nodded and she let him hold her, she let him comfort her, even though a small part of her was thinking about the long haired blonde man who had just left. She suppressed that thought and focused on Ezra. Ezra.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ezra left before Aria's parents returned. Ella was still under the impression that Ezra was in love with Spencer. Aria sighed, would this ever get easier?

Aria's phone beeped. Aria groaned.

'**Three's a crowd, don't you agree? –A-'**

Aria groaned again as she saw 'A' had attached a picture. The picture of Jason and Ezra standing face to face and Aria in the middle. The photo was taken from the front, Aria had stupidly left the front door open, giving 'A' the perfect photo opportunity. Aria sighed. Her love life was hard enough and she did not need 'A' causing more trouble.

Aria flopped onto her bed, willing thoughts of Jason out of her head. Instead she thought about the charity ball. Tomorrow they would all start helping to set the dance up. Aria was not looking forward to it. Not to mention, tomorrow they would all be facing school. There would be no Ezra there to save her. But…a little Voice inside Aria's head muttered_, Jason will be there._

"Argh," Aria mumbled into a pillow.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Tut tut, Aria cannot help but think about Jason. Oh dear! **

**I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon as. **

**Don't forget to leave me reviews guys **

**V **

**X**


	3. Who's Been Stealing My Things?

**Pretty Little Heartbreaker**

**Summary: ****Jason smiled, "I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then nothing at all." - ****What if Aria called Jason instead of Ezra at the police station? What if Aria regretted choosing Ezra? What if being friends was not enough? How many hearts will Aria break? And how will 'A' react to Aria's love life?**

**Pairings: Aria/Jason, Aria/Ezra (for a while), Spencer/Toby/Wren, Emily/Maya/Samara, Jenna/Garrett and any other pairings that may come up.**

**A/N: Hey! **

**I'm so sorry but guys my gran has been unwell and had to be taken to the hospital so this update and most probably the next one will be late.**

**Thank you for the guys who reviewed **

**Take care guys**

**V**

**X**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 3:**

They were all looking at them. All eyes were on Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily as they walked into the school hallway.

Silence. Aria could never recall when the hallway was ever silent. Even if did sound cliché, Aria was sure if she dropped a pin she would be able to hear it.

"What do we do?" Hanna muttered.

"Keep walking," Spencer muttered back keeping her head up high. She walked on while the other's followed. All four of them placed plastic smiles on their faces. This was going to be a long day.

Aria felt her heart race, everyone was watching them and slowly the whispering began. This was worse than when they were suspects. They were on newspapers. _This is how Toby felt. _The thought hit Aria hard. Toby was alone when he went through this but Aria was lucky, she had three of her best friends with her. If she were alone, it'd be even worse.

Aria went to her own locker in silence. She quickly grabbed the books she wanted and shuffled her bag into the locker.

"English," Hanna said slowly to fill in the silence between the four, "Maybe Shakespeare will distract everyone."

"We've done Shakespeare," Emily smiled.

"Oh," Hanna shrugged, "Well…who ever we're studying then."

"How do you pass your exams?" Emily asked with genuine curiosity.

"Talent," Hanna grinned.

"Talent?" Spencer rolled her eyes, "Copying the person next to you does not require talent."

"You should try it," Hanna suggested, but as she spoke her eyes wandered around her fellow students. They were all still whispering. She sighed, "Come on. English beckons."

Their lockers closed simultaneously as the four headed to English class. The whispers followed throughout English and their following classes, all the way to lunch. Spencer kept her head down, not answering the questions asked by teachers. Hanna didn't even take out her phone to text anyone. Emily and Aria tried to keep their heads down and not even glance around. They moved from class to class quickly. As soon as lunch time hit they headed straight back to their lockers.

"We need food," Spencer argued.

"But the whispers!" Hanna argued back.

"Spencer's right, we need to eat," Aria agreed.

"And Han, if we hide away we will look guilty," Emily added.

"You guys are going to get me killed," Hanna joked as the others rolled their eyes.

As they walked down the empty corridors, all four of their hearts raced. Aria's mind momentarily wondered to Jason. She had not seen him all day. _Maybe's he's ill._

As they grabbed their lunch and sat on their usual table, the whispers continued to flow.

Aria's mind strayed, but this time to Ezra. _I need to talk to him. About Jackie, before Jackie reports him. What if he does not understand? _

"Aria!" Hanna snapped.

"Huh?" Aria looked up from her lunch, "Sorry, what did I miss?''

"What were you thinking about?" Spencer questioned.

"Jackie problem," Aria whispered, "Not to mention I'm now a criminal."

"It'll be fine Aria, he'll understand," Spencer smiled.

"We have bigger problems on our hands," Aria said sadly.

Just before Spencer could reply, all four of their phone's beeped.

"Great," Emily smiled.

'_**Enjoying the first day back? There's a surprise waiting for you during last period –A-'**_

"Not another dead body," Hanna muttered as the other three glared at her, "What? You were all thinking it."

"What is she – they –" Emily began.

"Maybe we can skip classes?" Hanna suggested.

"'A' will still find us," Aria sighed.

"Exactly," Spencer sighed. "We have to face up to it. Whatever it is."

As lunch ended they all headed to class. Their final period was history. The time ticked away as they sat in history. The first ten minutes were uneventful as Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer kept exchanging worried glances.

"Could Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields report to the principal's office," the secretary's voice echoed through the classroom.

All eyes were on them again. The girls rose quickly and exited the classroom.

"It's a dead body," Hanna muttered as they continued to walk to the office.

As soon as they entered the room, they were greeted, not by their principal but Detective Wilden.

"Ladies," he smiled at them.

Aria sighed, Detective Wilden had probably called them out of class to embarrass them. To make sure the girls knew their place.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, as the Principal arrived.

"Girls," the Principal smiled at them. Her smile slightly strained. "Detective Wilden will be conducting a locker search today"

"You've searched our lockers a hundred times," Spencer argued.

Aria silently willed Spencer to keep quiet.

"We have a warrant to search your lockers Miss Hastings," the Detective grinned. "And while we're standing here, my officers are searching each of your lockers."

"What!" Spencer snapped.

"It is within our legal right," the Detective continued.

"Not like you'll find anything," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying there is something to find?" the Detective continued.

"You disgust me," Spencer continued.

"Be careful what you say Miss. Hastings. It could get you in a lot of trouble," the Detective glared at Spencer.

Before Spencer could argue, there was a slight knock on the door as one of the Officer's entered the room. He was tall and blonde and on a normal day the girls would admit he was very good looking with his baby blue eyes and shiny floppy hair. He was new in town, Officer Kenning.

"Detective," Officer Kenning said. "Can I just ask for you to come outside?"

The Detective nodded and followed him out. The principal was hot on their heels. Just as they left all four phones beeped.

The four girls exchanged looks as they slowly opened their message.

"_**Tut tut, who's been stealing my things? –A-'**_

Attached to the text were two images of two lockers. The first was Aria's locker and it in was a necklace. A small white gold necklace with the letter 'A' attached to it. Aria recognized it instantly. It was Alison's necklace. A necklace Allie had loved to bits, but it had been missing since the night Allie was murdered. Allie's mother had told them that Allie did have it, even if she was not wearing it, on the night of the murder. Aria's face paled.

The second image was Spencer's locker. In it was another possession of Allie's. This time it was a diary. A diary that Allie had kept safe and no one could find after Allie's murder.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hanna snapped. "She's framing the two of you."

"But what about us," Emily said in frustration.

"Count yourself lucky," Spencer said softly.

"But this means 'A' will have something else planned for me and Hanna," Emily argued. "That necklace…"

"I'm screwed," Aria whispered. The diary was one thing but the necklace, the necklace was a missing object in a murder investigation and here it was, in her locker. In school.

"What idiot keeps a necklace from a dead body in their locker," Hanna sighed, "The police are fools."

The detective came back into the room, "Looks like the school day is over. You may leave."

"Is that it?" Spencer asked.

"Why have I missed something?" Detective Wilden smiled.

"But…" Spencer began but she knew if she mentioned the diary or necklace, they would be in even more trouble.

"Come on," Aria ushered Spencer out of the door.

As soon as they were in the car park, they all sighed.

"What the hell was that about?" Spencer demanded from the others.

"Who knows," Hanna replied.

" 'A' sent us those pictures, so they must have found something, but why didn't Detective Wilden say anything!" Spencer sighed in frustration.

"Guys, we're late," Emily looked at her watch, interrupting Spencer.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"The charity thing. We have to start helping today," Emily sighed, "Come on."

"I start tomorrow," Aria said, as the others all looked at her for an answer, "I have to be at Hollis today."

"Lucky," Spencer groaned. "Let's go then. We'll see you later Aria?"

Aria nodded. She quickly headed out of the parking lot and went to find her bus. Her mother had her car today and Aria did not feel like getting a lift. As she entered the bus, she found a seat, thankfully, at the back. Aria's mind wondered again to Jason. He was not in school. Not even in the afternoon. Jason always had counseling classes. _Maybe he's stopped. _The thought caused disappoint in Aria. Disappointment that she suppressed.

Aria waited for her stop, avoiding thoughts of Jason. Her mind instead wondered to the class she was about to enter. Older students judging her for murder. It was not like she needed to get any work done, she was ahead of most of the others. She did not have to be in the class. No one took a register either. She could be anywhere else. As she got off the bus, she made a decision.

Instead of going to her class, Aria walked down another familiar route. The route to Ezra's office. The door was open as usual and Ezra was sitting at his desk. Aria smiled as she entered the room and closed the door, causing Ezra to look up.

"Hey," Ezra smiled getting up quickly, "What are you doing here?"

Aria smiled as he gently kissed her lips, "Well, I did have a class but…I'd rather spend my time with you."

Ezra smiled and kissed her again, ever so gently, "I have been thinking about you all day."

"Me too," Aria lied. Technically she did think of him during the day, maybe not all day but it was a part of the day.

"I'm glad you're here," he said pulling her in for a hug.

"Me too Ezra," Aria whispered leaning into his chest as he held her.

"How are you holding up?" Ezra asked, gently stroking Aria's hair.

"I'm holding up," Aria replied with a smile.

"Give me an hour," Ezra said softly, "I have to mark a few papers and then we'll get out of here, and we'll talk?"

"I'd like that," Aria whispered.

"I love you," Ezra said gently.

"Me too," Aria smiled as she moved back. "I can just stay in here though right?"

"Of course you can," Ezra laughed, "Make yourself at home."

Aria smiled as she took a seat on the sofa. She took out her ipod and some history work she had. As she flicked through the pages making notes, she glanced at Ezra. Most girls would love to be with him. He was good looking, funny, smart and loyal. There was nothing wrong with him. Sure sometimes he could be a bit of a coward but he only held back because he wanted to protect himself and those he loves.

Aria found herself sighing after forty-five minutes. She could not wait till they were back at his flat. They needed to have this conversation.

"Ezra," she said in a small timid voice.

Ezra looked up at her from the desk with a frown.

"I…I need to tell you something," Aria began.

"What's wrong?" Ezra said getting up quickly. He moved to sit beside Aria.

"I…" she began as slow tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"Hey," Ezra whispered stroking her hair.

"No, Ezra," Aria pushed his hands away. "You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you. I love you Aria," Ezra persisted.

Aria nodded, "You will. It's about Jackie."

"Jackie?" Ezra was taken back.

"I…she plagiarized her paper," Aria blurted out.

"She…what! How do you kno-" Ezra began.

"No. That's not it. I confronted her and –" Aria started as Ezra opened his mouth, "Please don't interrupt me. I confronted her and I told her to leave…I know it was stupid. I was jealous. I was stupid. I told her I'd tell everyone if she didn't leave and then…then she came over to mine. She knows about us. She told me she would report you for our relationship unless I ended it. She still loves you Ezra!"

Ezra sat back. He was speechless.

"Ezra did you hear me? She wants to report you!" Aria snapped.

"I heard," Ezra whispered. Panic storming in his body.

"What are we going to do?" Aria asked.

"Why on Earth did you confront her? We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't confronted her!" Ezra snapped.

"You should have believed me in the first place! She is still in love with me!" Aria snapped back.

"I know she is!" Ezra shouted.

Aria was taken back, "You…you knew?"

"She made a move," Ezra sighed rubbing his head.

"You never told me," Aria replied.

"You were too busy kissing Jason," Ezra retorted.

Aria stood up, "IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

Ezra groaned, "What about confronting Jackie? This gives you an easy way out."

"What are you talking about?" Aria snapped.

"Now you can dump me. No guilt and live happily with Jason," Ezra replied calmly.

"I can't believe you! I love you!" Aria said walking over to the door, "And I don't want to dump you!"

"We might not even have a choice do we?" Ezra asked. "I can't believe you were so thoughtless. You should have told me. I would have dealt with it. Not you."

Aria cried, "Fine. I'm the immature school girl who got it wrong. This wouldn't happen if everyone knew about us!"

"And I could still end up in jail," Ezra persisted. "This is…out of control."

Aria nodded, "What do we do?" Aria was leaning against the door staring at Ezra.

"I will find a way out of this. Me. Not you," Ezra looked at her coldly.

"I'm sorry," Aria whispered lightly as she turned to open the door, "I better go."

"Yes. You better," Ezra replied staring at the ceiling.

Aria stifled a sob and headed out of the door. He did not even say that he had forgiven her or even it was okay that she had screwed up and they would get through it. Aria felt cold, from inside and out. How could he just let her walk away like that? He was just…Aria couldn't hold it in, as soon as she was at the end of the hallway, the tears began. She walked as fast as she could, with her head down, out of the campus and instead of waiting for the bus, she began to walk home.

_How could he do that? How could he not say it was okay to me? Why didn't he say we could work it out? Is he that worried…he's so angry. We can work this out? We knew the risks when we got together. We knew that if someone would find out we'd be in trouble. We knew the risks. We said we'd cross that bridge if we ever got to it and he said that he wants to tell my parents. He said he wanted everyone to know. This is our way right? We could say Jackie is jealous and we got together after…after he quit as my teacher. We could argue that! _

The rain began as Aria had walked just one street. She was still ages away.

"Damn it," Aria mumbled as the rain sped up and began to hit her. The water mixed with her tears and instead of running for shelter, she stood there. Aria stood in the rain and let the rain hit her hard. She loved rain.

_Screw Ezra._

_Screw 'A'. _

_Screw everyone. _

Aria didn't care. She didn't care that she was being soaked, she didn't care that people were driving by staring at her like she was crazy. She didn't care. She just wanted everything to be normal again. She was alone. Aria was alone. Ezra was mad, completely and utterly angry at her and she was a criminal now. The police were investigating her. People were judging her. 'A' was manipulating everyone. Mike wasn't well. Nothing was right in the world. Nothing.

"Aria," a loud voice bellowed in the deafening rainstorm.

Aria turned slowly, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

Jason. Soaked in water. Looking at her with his deep green eyes.

"J….J…Jas….as…on," Aria shivered in the cold.

Jason was taking off his jacket and running up to Aria. He quickly placed the jacket around Aria's shoulders who did not fight him. He put his arm around Aria's shoulders and walked her to his car. He had parked up safely. Jason helped Aria in before he went over to the driver's side. He quickly turned up his radiator. He did not drive off just yet.

"Aria," Jason said gently. When Aria did not answer, or look at him, he reached out his hand and gently held hers.

Aria turned slowly, tears in her eyes, "I…"

"It's okay," Jason said softly, smiling. "It's okay. Take your time."

Aria nodded and rested her head back. Jason still hand his hand over hers on her knee but Aria did not move it. It was a little reassurance that she was not completely alone.

Aria took a few deep breathes, "We had a fight…Ezra." Her voice felt tight and strained.

"Oh," Jason said softly, his voice faltered a little but the grip on her hand tightened, "He's an idiot."

"You don't even know what we fought about," Aria whispered staring at him.

"But he did this Aria," Jason whispered his other hand gently stroked away a tear, "Therefore, he's an idiot."

Aria found herself smiling a little, "It was my fault."

Jason looked at her silently, wiling her to go on.

"I made a mistake and someone found out….that…" Aria hesitated.

"That your relationship started when he was your teacher," Jason offered.

Aria's eyes widened in shock.

"Your secret is safe with me Aria," Jason said slowly, "I would have told someone by now if it wasn't."

Aria nodded, "Was it obvious?"

"No," Jason lied.

"Liar," Aria smiled sitting and facing him.

Jason smiled at her gently, moving in his seat so he too was sitting and facing Aria, "So…that's what you fought about?"

"Yeah," Aria admitted, "His ex, his ex found out."

"That must be awkward. Is she threatening to tell someone?

"Yeah," Aria said as tears spilled down her cheeks, "And it is my fault. I've screwed it all up."

"No, no," Jason repeated placing his left hand on her shoulder, "He knew the risks Aria. He knew when he began your relationship."

Aria nodded. Jason was saying everything Aria was feeling. Aria glanced at the clock in his car, "Damn it. Jason!"

Jason's eyes widened.

"I'm…I'm uh meant to be at the station. I have to sign in every evening," Aria admitted with a blush.

Jason nodded, "No need to be embarrassed. I've been on probation once."

"You have?" Aria asked as Jason started the car.

"I'll tell you about it another time," Jason smiled, "It's not a secret."

Aria nodded.

"But right now I have to get you to the station," Jason said. The rain was still splashing down as he began to drive. The police station was not far from this point. "How are you feeling? Still cold?"

Aria shook her head, "No."

"Aria, if you ever need to talk, I'm a phone call away." Jason said softly driving into the center of town.

Aria sat in silence for a few minutes and Jason let her. Different thoughts raced through her head. Ezra. Jason. 'A'. The police. Signing in. Bail. It was all so much. And here in the evening, was Jason. Jason picking her up in the rain. Sitting with her. Talking to her. Being just her friend and she was grateful.

"I know. Thank you Jason, for today. For the lift as well," Aria said softly as Jason pulled into another parking spot.

"You don't need to thank me. I'll wait out here for you," Jason said as Aria nodded.

As Jason sat in the car, Aria raced inside. She didn't care that she looked soaked or she still had Jason's dark leather jacket on. She didn't care that her hair was sticking to her face. She quickly raced in and ignored the weird look on Garrett's face. She quickly checked in with her officer and returned back to Jason. The rain had began to lessen.

Aria entered the car and smiled at Jason.

"A smile?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "What happened in there? You only went in for a few minutes, and you come out with a smile."

"I'm smiling because I've realized you're a good friend," Aria said, "Not that you weren't before."

"I get it," Jason replied softly. "Home?"

Aria nodded as she sat back. She was physically exhausted. Not to mention emotionally. She was grateful that Jason let her sit in silence for the journey home. He even turned on the radio at one point. With her eyes closed, she smiled gently.

Aria was slightly disappointed when Jason pulled up outside her house.

"Right, so your taxi fare is…" Jason began scratching his head as he tried to do the maths in his head.

Aria laughed softly, "Don't strain yourself."

"Well how about you pay me with a coffee one of these days? Since you're too young to drink."

"Hey, I can have a drink," Aria grinned.

"Not legally," Jason smiled.

"Fine, coffee," Aria said opening her door, "Hey Jason."

"Yes Aria?" Jason asked.

"Thank you. I'm sure you had better things to do but you spent the –"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Jason said honestly, "If you need me, I am here."

"Thanks," Aria whispered, "Jason…I was just wondering. I know it's none of my business but…today, you weren't at school. Did you quit?"

"Did you miss me Aria?" Jason smirked.

Aria rolled her eyes.

"I was at the youth center, some paperwork and a few things needed to be sorted," Jason replied. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," Aria smiled slowly, getting out of the car.

"Hey Aria," Jason called as Aria was ready to close the door.

Aria bent her head in the car, "Yes?"

"He's still an idiot. Don't let it get you down. You'll find a solution," Jason offered.

Aria smiled and nodded, "Thanks Jason."

Aria closed the door and walked away. She made it to the porch before she turned around and there he was. Still in his car and still watching her. Aria smiled at him, not realizing that her heart was racing. Not realizing that her head was failing to understand what her heart was feeling.

She waved to him and closed the door. Jason drove away slowly and hesitantly. Aria, nor Jason had seen two different people watching them…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Oo dear so who do you guys think the two different people are?**

**V**

**X**

**Coming Up: The girls help prepare for the ball, but why is Jason there? Why is he helping prepare for the ball? **


End file.
